


Just Play Along

by LadyCapsicle



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis is a spy, F/M, Fake Engagement for free food, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Tumblr Prompt, WinterShock - Freeform, future smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCapsicle/pseuds/LadyCapsicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt: Imagine your OTP proposing repeatedly at different restaurants to get free food.</p>
<p>#AND WHEN THE REAL PROPOSAL COMES AND THEY GET FREE ICE CREAM OR SOMETHING#PERSON A IS LIKE ‘omg that was a good one the whole speech was a nice touch where did you get this ring it looks so realistic omg’#and person B is just like ‘r u fucking kidding me’</p>
<p>Each Chapter will be another proposal under different circumstances throughout their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Play Along

**Author's Note:**

> Of course Darcy is the one to get this tradition started. Doesn't mean she'll be the one to finish it...
> 
> Chapter 1 is tame, but possibly future smut
> 
> Work is unbeta'd. all mistakes are mine. Please point them out so I can fix. I wrote it fast, so I'm sure they exist.

The first time Darcy proposed they were on the run. Steve and Bucky had been made while on an undercover mission, and they needed to get to an extraction point quite a ways away with only what they had in their pockets. The Greyhound they were on stopped in a tiny town, with nothing but the bus stop and a diner. Steve had dived up the money for the trip, allotting them only fifteen dollars for that day’s meal. There was no way it was going to be enough to feed two super soldiers and Darcy, who could easily eat a large loaded pizza by herself. 

Darcy looked at the menu, heard her stomach grumble, and knew that fifteen dollars would get them each a small snack. Looking up at the dejected looks on Bucky and Steve’s face, she knew they had figured the same. They hadn’t eaten in nearly 24 hours, and they had no credit cards on them, not that Bucky would let them use one anyway. She could hear him in her head talking about how easy they were to track. 

“Maybe if we spend a bit more money today…” Bucky started, looking at Steve with those huge puppy dog eyes. 

Steve did the mental math again, “We will get even less to eat with tomorrow. Come on, Buck. You remember how it was.” 

“This is supposed to be the 21st century, Jerk. No more rationing, remember? You said that to me.” 

Steve shrugs. “I know, but what am I supposed to do about it? We can’t contact Tony or Fury unless we want to blow their covers as well, we already bought the bus tickets and I’m not stealing food when we don’t have to. We’ll just have drink a lot of water, to fill up.” 

The idea of any of them subsisting on water and a light lunch each for the next three days was horrifying. Can you say hangry?

“I have an idea..” She said trailing off. 

“We’re not dining and dashing, Darce. We don’t need police attention,” Steve chided her. 

Darcy shook her head and turned to Bucky who was sitting next to her in the booth. “That isn’t my plan.” She took off her glasses and handed them to Bucky, “Trust me, and play along okay?”

Bucky was far too tired and hungry to argue with the force of reckoning that was Darcy Lewis. He slid her black square glasses onto his face and did his best not to squint when they made his vision go blurry. It wasn’t exactly a high quality disguise, but people had a tendency to focus on something like glasses when they did describe a person. 

Let it never be said that Darcy wasn’t paying attention to the lessons Bucky and Natasha had taught her. She had picked up on marking people and how to exploit her marks pretty quickly. Hell she had done it to Steve more times than either could count. Mostly for piggy back rides and the last bite of pie, but the principle was the same. She spotted the clearly in the closet lesbian couple on the other side of the diner, whose hands were outstretched toward each other but not touching for fear of small town gossip. She saw the older woman sitting by herself sipping a coffee and eating her food. Another plate and coffee mug sat across from her, untouched. She’d heard about people doing that right after they lost their spouse, unable to only order for themselves after several years of ordering two of everything. She saw the love struck teenager sitting at the counter, ignoring his food in favor of staring at the redheaded waitress who glanced shyly at him every so often. This was a crowd she could work. 

She pointed to the black ring Steve was still wearing. It was a remnant of their failed op, supposed to be a communication device, but it had been fried during their escape. Steve removed the ring and handed it over.

Darcy tousled her hair a little, wanting to look a bit less put together and took a deep breath going over her plan in her head one more time. She thanked her lucky stars that Bucky had the concealer on his arm that made it look and feel like skin. Now that would draw undue attention to them. At least this way, most of the attention would be on her. She pulled Steve’s hat farther down on his face and unbuttoned another button on her shirt for good measure. 

She turned to Bucky and pouted, “I don’t want to hide any more, Matty,” Darcy said in a vaguely southern accent. “I know my parents don’t like you, but they’re just gonna have to get over it.” Heads turned, trying not to be obvious, but her voice had clearly been loud enough to attract attention. 

“Calm down, Patricia.” Bucky added in, and Darcy would be lying if she didn’t say that the full-on Brooklyn accent that came out of his mouth didn’t set her panties ablaze. 

Darcy shook her head, “No. I won’t calm down. I know we spent almost every last penny we had to visit my parents, only to have them shut us down. Only to have them tell you that you weren’t good enough. But I don’t care. I don’t care that they’d rather see me with Austin,” She pointed at Steve. “I don’t care that they can’t understand what we have. And I don’t care that we don’t have any money.” At this Darcy got up out of the booth, and put every ounce of acting talent she had into her eyes as she pulled Steve’s ring out of her pocket. “All I know is that I love you, and I’m not going to let anyone or anything stand in our way.”

She got down on one knee amid the gasps of the other patrons of the diner, and had to fight back a smile at the look of pure abject horror currently on Steve’s face. The amused lilt in Bucky’s eyes pushed her forward. “Matty Grant Thompson, will you marry me?”

Silence filled the dinner as everyone waited on his response. Clearly catching on to Darcy’s plan, Bucky responded. “I can’t give you the wedding you deserve. I just got laid off from the factory, and you deserve so much more.”

Never let it be said that Bucky didn’t earn the title of lady killer. He had every woman in that diner wrapped around his little finger. 

“I don’t care about any big wedding, Matty. I just want to be Mrs. Thompson for the rest of my life.” 

Bucky smiled down at her like she had hung the moon and in that moment Darcy wondered if they had gone too far. He was good, of course he was. So good, that she actually found herself mildly jealous of the love that Matty Thompson and Patricia clearly shared. Even if they were just characters they had made up in an instant. “I would love nothing more. Of course I’ll marry you.”

Darcy stood and Bucky pulled her back down to her seat, taking the ring from her fingers and pulling her in to the sweetest fake kiss Darcy had ever been a part of (yes, even better than the time Clint kissed her on an op to prove he wasn’t actually with Natasha). 

The diner cooed over them and broke out in spontaneous applause. Darcy grinned into the kiss and pulled back slightly, resting her forehead against Bucky’s, “Well done, Sergeant.” 

“Why did we just get engaged?” he asked, failing to pull away from her. 

Darcy finally separated herself from Bucky, sliding the ring onto his finger and then cuddling up under his arm like she was somehow embarrassed to have made such a spectacle of herself. “Five minutes.” Was her only response as she dutifully avoided Steve’s gaze. She had drawn a lot of attention to them, she only hoped it paid off like she planned. 

The waitress came up to their table and smiled politely. “Can I take your order?” 

Darcy gave her a bashful and sad look, “Yeah. I think just three waters and one of your hamburgers with just three plates. We’ll share.”

The waitress looked to the two obviously built men and then back to Darcy. “Our hamburgers aren’t very large. It probably wouldn’t be enough to share between the three of you.” 

Darcy shrugged, “That’s okay, It’s all we can really afford.” Her voice not quite as loud as her declaration of loving Bucky, but still clearly loud enough for the other patrons of the diner to hear her.  
Three minutes later the waitress came back with three large plates of burgers and fries, a separate plate of onion rings and three pieces of pie. “The other patrons chipped in, you’re food is on them. Congratulations, by the way. I hope everything works out for you guys.” 

The look of awe and astonishment on Steve’s face was worth every second of it. 

Much later, while sitting on the next greyhound, Darcy and Bucky in the last row by the bathroom and Steve sleeping in the row in front of them Bucky turned his amused smile back on her. “You know, I think we should practice those under cover kisses a little more often. How about after dinner when we get back to New York?” 

It’s a line, not very good one, but Darcy doesn’t care.There isn’t a power in the whole universe that could stop her from kissing Bucky Barnes when he asks for it. “Why wait? We should practice now in case we have to put on another show next time we stop.” 

Bucky wasted no time pulling her into his lap and kissing her senseless. The only thought that crosses her mind is that she would happily embarrass herself in front of a crowd every day for the rest of her life as long as he kept kissing her like that.


End file.
